


<變化無常的戀人>.(中)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】變化無常的戀人 [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】變化無常的戀人 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545847
Kudos: 12





	.(中)

「瑟琪，跟這樣子的我在一起，你會不會覺得好累？」  
「不會，歐尼。」

「真的嗎？」  
「嗯。」

-

早就忘記是什麼時候發現的了，應該是交往第一年吧。  
裴柱現會一直「變」的這件事。

包含本人格，裴柱現總共有四個人格。  
醫生說，大概是壓力過大，導致的人格分裂。

其中最少出現的「兔子」。  
是康瑟琪最害怕的人格。  
因為出現時總會帶著發紅的眼睛，所以其他人格和康瑟琪都稱她為「兔子」。

性格狂躁，易怒，佔有慾非常強。  
只要每次知道康瑟琪和別人有肢體接觸就會發脾氣。

一出現就把康瑟琪折磨個半死，幾乎到了榨乾的地步，最可怕的地方是…

偏偏那件事的技巧還很好。  
嗯…應該說是非常好。

臉頰的皮膚突然感受到冰涼的觸感，好像還有些濕潤，康瑟琪在睡夢中下意識的動了一下，完全想不起來是怎麼回到宿舍的，只覺得下半身幾乎無法動彈，尤其是酸軟的腰部，簡直像被卡車輾過一樣。

如果不是聽見啜泣聲，她是不會起床的。  
啜泣聲？！

費力睜開沉重的眼皮，只看見戀人精緻的面容過分放大的出現在自己面前，並且皺著鼻子用力的抽泣，眼淚滴滴答答的落在床鋪上。

「呃…歐尼…咳…怎麼了？」  
聲音沙啞到康瑟琪自己都嚇了一跳，但更讓人大清早就懷疑人生的，是眼前這位哭哭啼啼的裴柱現。

「歐尼？」

「瑟琪…她是不是…兔子是不是又欺負你了…」  
「她老是這樣…嗚嗚…對不起阿瑟琪…一定很痛吧…」  
「明明我們都跟她說過…嗚…不要這樣了…嗚嗚…」

裴柱現的眼眶濕潤，眼淚不停的溢出，用憐愛的眼神掃視著康瑟琪身上大大小小的瘀青。

而康瑟琪只是好不容易扶著腰坐了起來，抬起一邊眉毛思考了幾秒鐘。  
腦袋很快的清醒過來。

輕嘆了一口氣。

「歐尼…別哭啦。」  
「不是很久沒見到我了嗎。」

「我沒事的啦。」

張手把戀人撈進懷裡，康瑟琪輕聲細語的哄著因為哭泣都在發抖的裴柱現，真是的，像個愛哭鬼一樣。

沒錯。  
還真的是「愛哭鬼」。

裴柱現的第四個人格，愛哭鬼。  
性格溫柔，是完全和「兔子」相反的人格，其實非常好認，但通常極少接在兔子之後出現，因此康瑟琪才會愣了一下。

至於特徵。  
特徵…嗯…就是名符其實的愛哭，什麼都能哭。  
更精準一點，是只要遇到任何有關康瑟琪的事情就會哭。

看見康瑟琪感冒就會哭，變瘦也會哭，受傷會大哭，更別提是被兔子欺負之後的樣子直接嚎啕大哭。  
總之，就是完全見不得康瑟琪有一絲一毫受委屈。

康瑟琪輕拍著裴柱現的背，戀人柔軟的身體像抱枕一樣倒是挺好抱的，抱著抱著因為昨晚過度的疲累眼睛又不自覺的閉了起來。

意識變得混濁，差一點要進入夢鄉，卻又感覺臉頰被戳了好幾下。

「呃…唔…？」  
康瑟琪感覺到自己的臉頰被大力的親了一口。  
睜開眼只看見裴柱現嘟著嘴滿臉好奇地看著自己，眼角的淚痕跟歡快的表情完全不合。

「瑟琪歐尼！好久不見！」  
語氣調皮又輕巧，講話的音高比平常高了許多，似乎還帶點奶音？

康瑟琪嚇的嘴都合不起來。  
這…不會吧？！

又…又？！  
不可能啊，以前從來沒有這樣子…。

「唉一估，好痛－」  
下意識想把裴柱現推開，結果腰又在犯疼。

「瑟琪歐尼！你受傷了嗎！」  
「我…我…」

康瑟琪慌張的揮手，在身上的棉被卻因為小幅的動作而滑落，惹來裴柱現的一聲尖叫。

「啊！！瑟琪歐尼你怎麼沒穿衣服！！」

這一次「歐尼」兩個字倒是聽得十分清楚了。

瘋了，真的要瘋了。

「你…你…你…」

康瑟琪雙手扶額，趕緊抓起床頭櫃的睡袍套在身上，想起現在的情況臉頰不禁染上紅暈，結結巴巴好一陣子才說出完整的話。

「小現阿。」  
「是你吧？」

「嗯！」  
裴柱現眨著水靈靈的大眼睛一個勁的點頭，表情稚氣又可愛。

而康瑟琪只是又嘆了好大一口氣。  
因為她知道，裴柱現會叫自己「歐尼」只有一種情況。

是第三個人格。  
醫生說，是一個換算成心智年齡大概6歲的裴小朋友。  
特徵就和一般的小朋友一樣，而且還是那種活力充沛的類型。

總是「歐尼」長「歐尼」短的一直喊自己。

「瑟琪歐尼！」

「要摸頭！」  
「要抱抱！」  
「還要親親！」

而且還超級愛撒嬌。

康瑟琪只好像哄小孩一樣任由裴柱現把自己當成玩具店的限量大娃娃又親又抱。

「瑟琪歐尼！」  
「又怎麼啦…」

「肚子餓了，我要吃早餐！」  
「不要上次那個麵疙瘩！」

想捂住耳朵抵擋住裴柱現的高音頻，可是自己的雙手早就被拉住東甩西甩的，康瑟琪的眉眼無奈的垂了下去，明明早上都還沒過一半，怎麼覺得已經經過了一世紀。

突然覺得有些委屈。  
嗚嗚，柱現姐姐你怎麼還不回來啦。

-  
「小心啦，歐尼在煎蛋，小現你不要離那麼近。」

康瑟琪的一隻手煎著蛋，另一隻手則是輕輕拉開距離，不讓蹦蹦跳跳的裴柱現被滾燙的油漬給噴到，嘴上的嘮叨倒是沒停過。

「不是…我說…剛剛不是還是那個誰嗎…」  
「怎麼變成你了？」

「啊，你說愛哭鬼姊姊嗎？」  
裴柱現此刻整個人都像無尾熊一樣掛在康瑟琪的背後。

「嗯。」  
「那個阿，因為姊姊說看到歐尼受傷的樣子太傷心了，所以就躲起來了。」  
「然後…兔子姊姊就像平常一樣，我看她在自己的房間裡睡得很熟。」

「所以就是我囉！」

不對，不對阿？  
明明還少一個人不是嗎。

康瑟琪把煎蛋在盤子裡擺好，又放了幾根熱狗進去平底鍋裡。

「那…柱現歐尼呢？」

「柱現歐尼嘛…」  
「她哦。」

「這個嘛…」

康瑟琪屏住呼吸等待著。  
其實從洗漱完清醒後康瑟琪就覺得很奇怪了。

以往裴柱現的人格切換確實也沒有一定的規律，但是頂多只是突然切換成某一個，像這次一樣輪流切換這麼多種人格，還是第一次。

「柱現歐尼說，不告訴你唷！」  
但裴柱現只是在語畢後微笑了一下，調皮地眨了眨眼，然後端起盤子後飛快的逃去餐桌。

-

到底為什麼會這樣呢？  
裴柱現為什麼還沒變回來呢？

康瑟琪想起上次醫生提過，這種狀況不是不可能，如果發生在本人格覺得壓力太大，或者是想休息的時候，就會發生。

柱現姊姊，到底為什麼這樣呢？

回過神來，康瑟琪看著窗外快速消逝而過的風景。  
心情有些複雜。

在被小孩裴柱現大哭大鬧吵了十分鐘後，康瑟琪帶著生無可戀的表情牽著裴柱現柔軟的手，正坐在開往遊樂園的公車上。

「我們好久沒去遊樂園了嘛！」  
「可是會很多人的…」

「不管啦不管啦，我就是要去！」  
「不帶我去的話，我就不告訴你為什麼柱現歐尼躲起來了！」

然後康瑟琪就心不甘情不願的妥協了。  
雖然在雲霄飛車上暈的差點吐出來的時候就該察覺的。

「這個！」  
「那個！」  
「瑟琪歐尼我們去玩那個！！」

察覺遊樂園大巡禮的開始。

吵著要買可愛的頭飾。  
吵著要一起坐摩天輪，還要在頂點的時候討親親。

還吵著要玩旋轉木馬。

旋轉木馬？  
還真的是只有小朋友才會想坐的設施。

平穩的旋轉木馬，配上歡快的音樂，康瑟琪掃視了一圈，整個旋轉木馬區只有她和裴柱現兩個是超過十歲的人。

真是的。

被靈魂是年輕氣盛的裴柱現在遊樂園拉著又跑又跳的。  
康瑟琪真的覺得有點累。

如果一想拒絕，裴小朋友就會賊笑著說要放愛哭鬼柱現出來。

這都不算什麼。

可當康瑟琪拿著霜淇淋，穿越人擠人的廣場，卻找不到裴柱現，滿腦子都是糟糕的想法，驚慌的在整個遊樂園跑得滿頭大汗，真的只差一點就要拿出手機報警了，裴柱現卻嘻皮笑臉的在自己身後冒出來時。

「瑟琪歐尼嚇了一大跳吧，嘻嘻！」

她是真的發起脾氣了。  
伴隨著從昨天開始就被裴柱現欺負的怒氣和滿腹的委屈一併爆發，她竟然在遊樂園的角落對著戀人大吼。

「這樣子很好玩嗎？！」

「對不起嘛…瑟琪…」  
「我只是想…」

而裴柱現只是低下頭了一會兒，鼻子一抽一抽的。  
眼淚比聲音更先落了下來。

又…又變了。  
夠了，真的受夠了。

好累。  
真的好累。

「你們…你們為什麼要這樣子…」  
「真是的…不要再鬧了好不好啊？！」

康瑟琪聽見對方對自己的稱謂又改變了，生氣的情緒更為濃厚，甩開拉著自己衣袖的手，轉頭就走。

-

委屈歸委屈。  
其實在走開後的五分鐘康瑟琪就開始後悔了。

畢竟她心裡清楚，最近的行程實在太忙了。  
而自己發的脾氣，有一半只是遷怒。

隨意找了路邊的長椅坐了下來，康瑟琪把腿曲了起來，圈緊自己的膝蓋，開始沉思。

可惡的裴小朋友到最後還是沒有告訴自己答案。  
柱現姊姊到底為什麼不出現呢？

其實真的很久沒有來遊樂園了。  
最近幾次來，大概也都是因為拍攝。

和裴柱現兩個人單獨來，已經是練習生的時期了。  
那時候誰也不認識自己，也不需要像現在一樣戴著帽子遮遮掩掩的。

小心翼翼的牽手，還沒確定關係前曖昧的悸動。  
那是我們一起選擇的路，我們都用盡全力的向前奔跑。

奔跑到有時候我會忘記。  
忘記你對我說過那樣子的話。

在摩天樓的頂點，裴柱現臉紅著吻了康瑟琪的臉頰。

「今天我很開心。」  
「如果能再和瑟琪來就好了。」

傍晚了，太陽開始輕輕收起光芒，橘紅的餘暉照耀著天空。  
路過的行人也開始變少。

腦海浮現今天一整天裴柱現開朗的表情。  
連同自己曾在摩天輪頂點說過的話一起。

究竟是誰在變呢？

「好。」  
「我一定會再帶歐尼來的。」

下意識的撥打裴柱現的手機，卻是冰冷的機械女聲回應。  
一陣不安的情緒湧來，康瑟琪開始使勁的狂奔。

跑回原本的地方，早就已經沒有裴柱現的蹤影了。  
急忙又跑去剛才她吵著要買熱狗的小販前，小販也早已收攤，空無一人。

在人潮漸少的遊樂園呼喊著「歐尼」，卻只招來身邊怪異的目光。

康瑟琪突然不知道該怎麼辦了，心亂如麻的到處奔跑。  
這裡沒有人，這裡也沒有…

回宿舍了嗎？  
怎麼可能，歐尼身上根本沒有錢…

怎麼辦…  
歐尼…

康瑟琪覺得心臟快要被愧疚給刺穿。

跑，只能不停的跑。  
跑到膝蓋都像要碎裂一樣的跑。

直到懷裡的手機傳來熟悉的鈴聲。

-

裴柱現蜷縮著，躺在一個伸手不見五指的空間裡，既冰冷又熟悉。

想到最近康瑟琪和別人嘻鬧的樣子，還是會吃醋。  
能大方和別人擁抱，在鏡頭前卻連搭自己的肩都時常怯生生的。

真的很奇怪吧，我？  
明明走了那麼久，卻仍然會不安，會害怕失去你。

我有的時候，也會搞不清楚我自己。  
也有因為自己的特別，覺得委屈的時候。

每一個我，其實都不像我。  
每一個我，都有和我很是不同的地方。

每一個我，都不是我。  
每一個我，卻都是我。

在看見你只要稍微受欺負了就會嚎啕大哭的愛哭鬼，是我。  
一看見你就想靠近你，可以毫不顧忌的對著你耍賴，無賴的賴在你懷裡一整天撒嬌的小朋友，也是我。

甚至是在看見你和別人親密時總會欺負你的兔子。  
卻也是在機場看見你受寒冷的時候毫不猶豫抱住你的兔子。

好像也是我。

有的時候，我真的好害怕失去你，總因為莫名的佔有慾變得可怕。  
有的時候，我也想像小孩子般無理取鬧的依賴你。  
有的時候，我就是不受控制的，只要看見你不開心就會跟著難受的哭泣。

最後我發現。  
其實每一個我，有一個和我很像很像，不，甚至是完全共通的地方。

那就是每一個我，都和我一樣。  
深愛你。

裴柱現抬起頭，終於看見漆黑的邊際，閃耀的光芒悄悄滲透進來。

-

「瑟琪，跟這樣子的我在一起，你會不會覺得好累？」  
「不會。」

「真的嗎？」  
「嗯。」

「騙人，明明今天把我一個人丟在那裡了。」  
「噢…」

裴柱現伸手，佯裝生氣的捏了一下康瑟琪的臉頰肉。

「對不起，歐尼。」

康瑟琪抱緊懷裡的戀人，想到裴柱現今天在遊樂園附近的公車站蹲著哭泣的模樣，自己也有些哽咽。

而裴柱現只是輕笑一聲，揉一揉康瑟琪毛茸茸的頭頂。

「我沒生氣。」  
「確實是累著你了。」

忍不住又吻了一下康瑟琪的眉間。  
而康瑟琪只是紅著臉縮進裴柱現的側頸。

「歐尼，再問我一次那個問題好不好？」  
「什麼問題？」

「就…剛剛那個阿。」

「瑟琪，跟這樣子的我在一起，你會不會覺得好累？」

裴柱現挑起一邊眉毛，用疑惑的眼神看著她。  
而康瑟琪只是抬起頭，溫柔的捧住戀人的臉，眼神真摯。

「不會。」  
「因為我也深愛，每一個你。」

-

「瑟琪阿。」  
「所以你剛才說，每一個我你都喜歡嗎？」

快要睡著的前一刻，康瑟琪又被裴柱現的聲音喚回現實。

「當然阿。」  
「所以，就算是『兔子』你也喜歡嗎？」  
裴柱現戳戳康瑟琪的手臂，語氣輕柔。

「嗯...我本來就…沒有說我不喜歡阿。」  
康瑟琪喃喃自語，臉頰不自覺的泛起紅暈。

「喂，我說阿。」  
「康瑟琪。」

嚴肅的語氣讓康瑟琪的寒毛瞬間豎起，倏地睜開眼，只看見裴柱現滿臉笑意的看著自己。

「你看，我是不是學的很像？」  
「吼，歐尼你幹嘛啦，嚇死我了！」

「哼，這是你今天拋棄我的懲罰。」  
「嚇到了吧，膽小鬼。」  
裴柱現發出一陣大媽笑，對自己的成果非常滿意。

康瑟琪噘著嘴，睡意早在剛才全數消退，為了怕自己慌張的樣子太丟臉，明明精神還沒完全鎮定，只好胡言亂語。

「我才沒有，我才沒有嚇到啦！」  
「我只是想…」

「只是想說兔子怎麼可能連續兩天都醒來。」  
「體力再好也不可能這樣吧。」

「嘿嘿歐尼，果然就說她不行吧。」  
「我還是比較厲害的啦。」

康瑟琪抓著頭，沒注意到裴柱現已經從自己的懷裡默默掙脫。

「喂，康瑟琪。」  
「你剛才說誰不行啊？」

「吼唷，歐尼不要再玩了啦。」  
「雖然真的學的很像，哈哈哈…」

康瑟琪抬起頭，卻看見裴柱現。  
發紅的雙眼。

像兔子一樣發紅的雙眼。  
講到一半的話根本來不及收回去。

哈哈哈…  
哈哈…

哈…  
T_T


End file.
